Night out with Alexis and Becca
by CreepyFan
Summary: First crossover! Made with my BFF and we both have two of our characters in this story. ENJOY! please Read and Review!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi. I would normally give you a cool introduction in all of my author's notes. But I don't feel like it. It's 10:20 at night, I'm at my best friend's house, and she's the one typing this.

HAI PEEPZ LOLOLOL IT'S ME BECCA!

Yes. Becca is my best friend who recommended my favorite villain. (Check out my profile, you'll see.) So normally I would either be working on my Anastasia stories, Wicked, or Phantom. But this time, it's completely different. The main point of this story is that two of my characters and two of Becca's characters meet each other and things get a little crazy.

Ryan: A brown bear cub who is related to Zozi and is in my Anastasia stories, along with his best friend

Izzie: The nephew of Bartok

Darcy: A 13-year-old fast-talking, insult-slinging girl from Boston. She may not seem likable at first, but she has saved numerous lives in a single year.

Mariska (aka "The Aviator"): A 27-year-old highly trained helicopter pilot who also can use several different types of weapons. (She's part of the TF2 fanfic that Becca will upload when she FINALLY GETS A FREAKING ACCOUNT.) She's on the BLU team and she can't use her voice and has to use a machine to speak for her.

So apparently 3 out of 4 of these characters are Russian. So I hope you enjoy this hilarious comedy that my best friend and I made together!

Please read and review! : ) BECCA COMMANDS YOU!


	2. Intro with Ryan and Izzie

Chapter 1: Introductions (Ryan and Izzie)

Alexis: *Exiting apartment * Do you think they'll be fine by themselves?

Becca: Oh, totally! They'll be fine.

Alexis: Yeah! What could possibly go wrong?

*Becca is about to answer, but Alexis stops her *

Alexis: Second thought, don't answer that.

Becca: I wonder what they're doing now?

*Cut to the apartment where Ryan, Izzie, Mariska and Darcy are all sitting around a coffee table. Ryan is on the phone. *

Ryan: Yeah, I'm gonna need a cheese, a pepperoni, and hang on. Hey Izzie! Whaddaya want?

Izzie: No meat! You know I'm a vegetarian!

Ryan: Okay, double the meat! Y'know what? Just put a pig on it! *Laughs *

Izzie: RYAN!

Ryan: Okay, I was kidding. But seriously, bacon, pepperoni, and one with veggies. …Half an hour? Got it! *Hangs up *

Darcy: Who's paying for this?

Mariska: I will.

Ryan: Great! 'Cause I'm broke! Wait. *Counts coins in his pocket* What'll five rubles get me?

Darcy: *Chuckles * Nothing here in America!

Ryan: Yep. I'm broke.

Izzie: Refreshments, anyone?

Mariska: Nothing please. I'm not thirsty.

Darcy: I'll take water.

Ryan: Root beer for me! I LOOOOOVE root beer! Oh! And duckies and peanut butter!

Izzie: …Got it.

Ryan: So, Mariska, tell me. What's that? *Points to the machine clipped to Mariska's tank top *

Mariska: It's a machine designed to read my thoughts to help me speak. These scars on my neck are from-

Ryan: Oh! What do these do?

Mariska: No! Wait!

*Ryan turns the one of the knobs on Mariska's voice translator and changes her voice into different accents. (Spanish, French, German, etc.) *

Darcy: No! Don't touch that! *Changes Mariska's voice back to normal * Just what the heck is WRONG with you?

Ryan: Hey! I didn't know! I'm curious. You know, like the money with the guy in the yellow hat.

Izzie: Here's your water, Darcy. *Hands her a glass of water* I'm so sorry about my friend's behavior. I'm sure he'll be better. Right?

Ryan: *Grumbles* Right.

Mariska: Anyway, maybe we can talk to each other and learn about one another.

Izzie: Swell idea, Mariska!

Ryan: Okay, but I'm not sitting by her. *Points to Darcy *

Darcy: Likewise.

Izzie: Very well then. Now, who would like to go first?

Mariska: I was wondering how you two met. I mean, I've never seen a bear and a bat as friends before.

Darcy: Yeah, how'd that start?

Izzie: Well it's rather a long story-

Ryan: Izzie and I are from Russia! Uh, St. Petersburg, that is. Our uncles were best friends and they were heroes! We're heroes too!

Izzie: Thank you Ryan.

*Darcy rolls her eyes and shakes her head*

Mariska: Heroes? Interesting.

Darcy: Yeah, how did you two become heroes of ALL RUSSIA?

Izzie: We helped the Grand Duchess Anastasia-

Mariska: She lived?

Izzie: Yep.

Darcy: That's pretty amazing.

Mariska: You two must have worked pretty hard.

Ryan: Yep! *Makes muscular moves* We worked pretty hard to keep these bad boys in shape.

Darcy: *Sigh* Oh, brother.

Izzie: Well enough about us. Tell us about yourselves.


	3. Intro with Darcy and Mariska

Chapter 2: Introductions (Darcy and Mariska)

Mariska: I am from Russia as well. However, I am from the glorious USSR!

Ryan: Are you…dangerous?

Mariska: *Smug smile* Yes. I am skilled in hand-to-hand combat, can use different types of shotguns, and I can fly a helicopter!

Izzie: Why do you know how to do all that?

Mariska: It's all part of my job.

Ryan: Where do you work?

Mariska: Any large open space perfect for a battlefield. I hurt people! My job is kill or be killed!

*Ryan and Izzie huddle in fear *

Darcy: Don't worry. She's off duty.

*They are relieved *

Mariska: It's dangerous work, lemme tell ya. It's how I got these scars. *Pats the X shaped scars on her neck*

Izzie: Yeah, how did you get those?

Mariska: An enemy spy disguised himself as my boyfriend. When I went to greet him, he tried to slit my throat! I dodged his first swipe and got this one. *Points to the longer scar before pointing to the shorter one * The next swipe took my voice and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in my base's infirmary with this machine strapped to my head! *Points to headband that reads her thoughts * It's a miracle that I'm even still alive.

Izzie: *Shudder * That was graphic.

Ryan: If I had known that I wouldn't have played with your voice box! I'm so sorry!

Mariska: You are forgiven, young one. Now I believe it's this girl's turn.

Darcy: I'm Darcy. I'm 13 and apparently I'm the only person in this room who isn't Russian. I led a normal teenage life back in Boston…until I got that ad.

Ryan: An ad? For what?

Darcy: It was a fake ad for a summer camp. The people behind it were actually planning to take over the USA and then the world by creating a race of genetically altered people. They chose children because they figured they would resist less. I escaped, freed everyone that was tricked into believing in the ad, and then…

Ryan: THEN? C'mon, don' t leave me hanging!

Darcy: And then I died.

Izzie: Wh…what?

Ryan: *Pokes Darcy * You're definitely not a ghost.

Darcy: I was brought back to life by the former queen of the afterlife.

Mariska: Who is the new queen?

Darcy: I am. But my reign won't start until I'm gone. Hopefully, we won't see the king again any time soon.

Ryan: Why? What'd the king do?

Darcy: Well for starters he KILLED ME.

Ryan: Ohh. *Slinks *

Darcy: But he's gone now. We're safe. *Whispering * I hope.

*Ryan is confused; then the buzzer rings *

Ryan: Oh! Pizza! *Gets out of seat and opens door *

Pizza guy: Here's your pizza right here. It's gonna cost ya $29.99.

*Mariska pays him*  
>Pizza guy: Thank you. Enjoy your-<p>

*Ryan slams the door in his face and brings the pizzas into the living room *

Ryan: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Pizza!

Darcy: Jeez, calm down. It's just cheese, meat, and sauce baked on bread dough.

Ryan: But it's so GOOD! *Stuffs face*

Izzie: Ryan! Remember your table manners!

Ryan: Thsorry. *Face is stuffed *


	4. Meeting Anya

Chapter 3: Meeting Anya

Mariska: Shall we go back to our conversation?

Darcy: Oh, sure.

Izzie: All right.

Ryan: Mm-hmm.

Mariska: Great! Anyway, Izzie and Ryan. Are you two good friends with the Grand Duchess?

Izzie: Oh, most definitely.

Ryan: *Swallows his bite * Yep! We're really good friends with Anya.

Darcy: How'd you guys meet?

Izzie: Well, that goes back a long way…

*Ryan is about to speak but Izzie stops him *

Izzie: Ah ah! My turn.

*Ryan pounces *

Ryan: Anyway, it all began when we started working at the Catherine Palace…

*Flashback to the Catherine Palace. Ryan and Izzie were doing chores: washing windows, dusting portraits, and polishes vases. Ryan almost knocks a vase over. *

Izzie: Ryan! Be careful! Jeez! It's our first day on the job and you're already destroying stuff.

Ryan: Sorry! Besides, I'm starting to like this job.

Izzie: Maybe that's because you don't want to admit that you caused us to lose our last job.

Ryan: Hey! Being a dog catcher is NOT fun. One time, there was this dog that had long gray ears. It looked like he was flying! He outsmarted me!

Izzie: *Scoffs * Please. Anyone or anything can outsmart you. Come on, let's get back to work.

Ryan: Fine.

*They go back to work until Ryan spots a door. The door is locked so he uses one of his claws. *

Izzie: Ryan! What are you doing?

Ryan: Gimme a sec. I almost got it.

Izzie: Ryan, you can't just go around peeking into rooms we aren't allowed in. Especially ones that are-

*The door unlocks and swings open. Ryan slowly makes his way in. Izzie follows him. *

Ryan: Wow! This is really cool!

Izzie: Ryan! We aren't supposed to be here! If we get caught, we-

Ryan: Oh! What's this?

Izzie: RYAN! Do not touch anything! Those aren't yours! Now, let's get out of here before something bad happens to us like, oh let's see, LOSING OUR JOBS!

Ryan: Relax, Izzie. I mean, what could possibly happen?

*Suddenly the door slams shut. Izzie tries to open it but has no luck. *

Izzie: Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No! Oh! This is terrible!

Ryan: Don't worry, Iz. I'll get us out.

*Ryan tries to open the door, but he accidentally rips the knob off. He looks at the knob with a pale terrified face. *

Ryan: We're doomed.

Izzie: Okay, our chances to live are very limited but we must stay calm and not panic.

*10 seconds later *

Ryan: HELP! Someone save us!

Izzie: Help! Is anyone there? Open the door! Please! *Pounds on the door *

Ryan: Oh! It's no use! We're going to die in here! All alone – well, except us of course – but still! We're going to starve and die because we'll go crazy and commit suicide!

*At this point Ryan starts sobbing *

Ryan: I'm going to miss so much in my life although I had NO LIFE TO BEGIN WITH! Well, I was breathing and everything, but I never imagined dying like this! I imagined myself dying in prison! *Grabs Izzie* IT'S OVER, IZZIE! It's ov-

*Izzie slaps Ryan. Ryan pauses. *

Izzie: Feel better?

Ryan: Yes I do.

Izzie: Good. Oh, who knows how much trouble we're going to get into with Joseph? Or even the Grand Duchess herself!

Ryan: Iz, who cares? We've never even met her!

Izzie: Well we can't just stand here and do nothing. We have to do something.

Ryan: You're right. Stand back, Izzie. *Starts backing up against the wall *

Izzie: Wait, what are you doing?

Ryan: I'm going to break this door down!

*He backs up far enough and charges toward the door at top speed. *

Ryan: AHHH…!

*Then, the door opens. Ryan still runs…into the wall. *

Ryan: *Groans, his eyes are halfway open *

Anya: *Standing in the doorway* Are you all right?

*Ryan doesn't respond*

Anya: Do you need a doctor?

*Still no response *

Anya: *Holds up three fingers * How many fingers am I holding up?

Ryan: Oh for Pete's sake, woman! I'm fine! By the way, that was a "W".

Izzie: Ryan! You gave me a scare and-oh! Pardon me. I believe we owe you a "thank you" Miss…uh…

Anya: Anya. My name is Anya. It's a pleasure to help.

Izzie: Why, yes it is. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Izzie and-

*Izzie was about to shake her hand when Ryan butts in and shakes Anya's hand *

Ryan: And I'm Ryan! Nice to meet you.

Anya: It's nice to meet you, too. So, what were you doing in there? You know, some of these doors don't work as well as they did back then.

Ryan: Yeah, no kidding.

Izzie: It's our first day on the job and then a certain someone was sneaking around and not minding his own distance!

Ryan: Yean. Oh! And if you see the Grand Duchess, don't tell her. Please.

Anya: *Chuckles* I'm sure she won't mind. In fact, she's quite fine with it.

Izzie: Really? Are you good friends with her?

Anya: We're close.

Ryan: Like twins, right? I wouldn't say that because of the…thing that happened ten years ago. But come on, I mean. You've got the same hair, eyes, chin, smile, nose, size, age…

*Stops and stares at her with wide eyes. She just smiles. *

Ryan: Oh.

*Flashback ends *


	5. Recruited

Chapter 4: Being recruited

Darcy: *laughing* Smooth moves, pally! You break a door knob and bash your face into a wall! And THEN you don't recognize the Grand Duchess! *Laughs some more*

Ryan: Shut up! Just shut up!

Darcy: Ah, I'm sorry, man. You're just such a spazz! *Ryan mumbles and looks down at the ground*

Ryan: Hey, Mariska, isn't that your wallet?

Mariska: What? Oh! Yes!

*It is open and everyone can clearly see a picture of a man giving a smirk. Mariska scrambles to pick it up but Ryan swipes it first.*

Ryan: *takes the picture out * Who is this guy?

*Flips it over and reads the back, his eyes bulge *

Ryan: Whoa…spicy.

Mariska: GIVE ME THAT! I'll turn you into a rug!

Ryan: Okay! Okay! Jeez! *Hands it back* But just who was that guy?

Mariska: *sighs* His alias is "The Scout". His real name is classified information.

Ryan: That's a dumb name.

Darcy and Izzie: She didn't mean it literally!

Mariska: Exactly. Anyway, he's my teammate. He also kills people

Izzie: Is he dangerous?

Mariska: Everyone I work with is dangerous. His major advantage is agility; you won't even see him striking you! *Looks at the picture and smiles *

Darcy: How'd you guys meet? There is obviously a…romantic connection between you two.

Mariska: You're right, there is! Let me think…it was way back when I first got recruited. I could still talk back then.

*Another flashback begins. It's late afternoon and Scout, Heavy, Spy, and Demoman are all sitting at a table in a break room when Soldier enters. *

Soldier: Listen up, maggots! WE have some fresh blood joining us today, we'll meet her as soon as Medic is done giving her a physical.

Scout: Whoa, wait. Did you just say 'her'?

Spy: A woman is joining us?

Demoman: Zzz…wh-huh?

Soldier: Now, don't jump to conclusions. This young lady is not frail, nor weak, nor a sissy like YOU. I've seen her in training and…hoo…

Scout: *Blows a raspberry *

Heavy: It is bad enough we have babies on team, now we have little girl?

Demoman: What's this about a girl-I…zzz…

Medic: *Walks in * Ahem. She is ready.

Soldier: Ah! Everyone, meet our newest recruit.

Mariska: Hello, I am the Aviator.

*Heavy and Scout look up. Scout smiles at her and Heavy gasps *

Heavy: Mariska?

Mariska: Ivan? I haven't seen you in years!

*They run up to each other. Scout's smile disappears and he slinks in his chair. *

Scout: Hmph…

Demoman: Ah. I saw ye lookin' at 'er! Yer sad 'cause she knows Heavy and isn't paying any attention to ye?

Scout: Yeah-No-What? N-No!

Demoman: Ye can't hide it from me! I may have one eye, but it sees EV'RYTHING. I know ye like 'er!

Heavy: Little sister is teammate!

Scout: *Sits up * Sister?

Heavy: Da. Sister.

Mariska: Why is that such a surprise?

Scout: *Stammers * It's just that I thought you were…uh…

Mariska: *Crosses arms * Lovers?

Scout: Yeah, that. But it doesn't matter now. I'm Scout, this is Demoman, and he's the Spy.

Demoman: Cheers, lassie!

Spy: Pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle.

Mariska: Charmed. *Smiles at Scout *

Soldier: Why dontcha show the boys whatcha got?

Mariska: Of course. I'm ready. *Cracks knuckles *

*She's put on the battlefield alone with dozens of training targets. Within fifteen minutes they're all nothing but sawdust. *

Demoman: Blimey…

Spy: Mon dieu!

Scout: The girl's got moves…

Demoman: Hehe. *To Spy * Look, the lad's got eyes fer the new girl!

Scout: Shh! Jeez, man!

Spy: No, you two would make a great couple. I just wonder if her brother would approve.

Heavy: What is this I hear about the tiny man?

Scout: Uhh…

*Heavy picks up Scout by the front of his shirt *

Heavy: You lay finger on sister and I kill you!

Scout: Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy, pal!

Mariska: Ivan! What are you doing?

Heavy: *Drops Scout* I do not want this boy near you.

Scout: Ow. *Rubs the back of his head *

Mariska: *Looks at Scout then Heavy * I do not need you to tell me what to do! I can save myself if anyone comes near me! Besides, I think I am going to like this man.

Scout: Really? I-I mean…ya think so?

Mariska: Yes. I should team up with him tomorrow. …Just so I know what I'm doing on this job.

Scout: Yeah! Whaddaya say, big fella?

Heavy: I guess I could allow this. But you remember what I said!

Scout: I know, I know.

Heavy: Good. Now, come sister. You have big day tomorrow.

*Heavy starts leading her away *

Mariska: *Turns and waves * Goodbye Scout!

Scout: *Waves * See ya tomorrow, Avie!

*When they're out of view, Scout stops waving *

Scout: Yes! Oh my god yes yes yes!

*He turns around and sees that Spy and Demoman are looking at him and have smug expressions on their faces. *

Scout: Do. Not. Say. Anything.

*Cut back to the apartment *

Izzie: What happened the next day?

Mariska: I ended up saving HIM!

*Back to flashback. Mariska and Scout broke into the RED base and are trying to keep quiet. *

Scout: Okay, the intelligence room is this way. Follow me.

*They sneak down the stairs and Mariska sees something out of the corner of her eye *

Mariska: Scout?

Scout: *Sees the intelligence * Shh. Not now. Stand guard while I snag it!

*Scout goes to take it, but Mariska gets a better look at what she saw earlier. *

Mariska: Scout!

Scout: Keep it down! I almost got it!

Mariska: Scout! There's a Sniper!

Scout: What?

*The Sniper fires a shot, but Mariska pushed Scout out of the way and the bullet got her in the side *

Scout: Ah! Avie! *Looks at the Sniper and glares * Eat lead! *Clicks Scattergun *

*He fires at the Sniper and kills him *

Scout: You all right?

Mariska: *Looks at the bullet wound and stands up * Yeah, I think so.

Scout: Awright c'mon! *Swipes intelligence * Let's get outta here!

*They rush out of the RED base, dodging every obstacle that is in their way and make it safe to their own base *

Scout: We got it! Here it is! But we need the Medic!

Heavy: What happened? Is sister hurt?

Scout: A Sniper got her. He meant to shoot me, but your sister took the bullet.

Mariska: *Thinking * I'd do it again, too.

*Flashback ends *

Mariska: And I did. Many, MANY times. I kept teaming up with him and we…sorta grew fond of each other.

Ryan: *Reading back of photo again * VERY fond of each other. Hehe. *Wiggles eyebrows *

Mariska: DON'T TOUCH THAT! *Steals it back *

Darcy: Do you have a scar from where he shot you?

Mariska: Yes I do. I even had something added to it.

*She rolls up part of her tank top revealing a scar from a bullet wound with a heart tattooed around it. Above the heart is "Aviator" and below it is "Scout". *

All: Wow…


	6. Getting Alex in Trouble

Chapter 5: Memories of Alex

Izzie: That's…interesting.

Mariska: Thank you.

Darcy: So do you know anyone else at the Catherine Palace?

Izzie: There's Anya's son, Alex.

Mariska: She had a kid?

Ryan: Oh, yeah! She sure did.

Mariska: Wow!

Ryan: I know! Her pregnancy was crazy! I mean, with the throwing up, and the weight gaining, and-

Izzie: Ryan!

But it was all rewarding at the end.

Darcy: How old is he?

Izzie: He's eight and so like his mother.

Darcy: So I'm sure he's always staying out of trouble.

*Ryan and Izzie look at each other and burst out laughing *

Darcy: I guess not.

Ryan: You bet! We both do!

Darcy: I'm not surprised. Why is that? Hm.

Mariska: How much trouble, exactly?

Izzie: There are seven days in a week. They get in trouble on (One, two-) all of them.

Mariska: Really?

Izzie: Okay, occasionally six.

Darcy: I wonder how the Grand Duchess can stand all that.

Ryan: Oh, she doesn't. She lives it. Which oddly reminds me of this one time…

*Another flashback begins. Once again at the Catherine Palace grounds, Ryan and Alex are playing hockey on a frozen pond. *

Ryan: Ha ha! I'm going to score! I'm going to-Hey!

*Alex stole the puck *

Alex: Got it! Hey, Ryan! You better hurry before I score…again.

Ryan: You know? Things were a lot easier when you didn't walk, let alone skate!

*Alex makes a shot, but Ryan blocks it *

Ryan: Ha!

Izzie: *Blows a whistle* Penalty!

Ryan: What? Why?

Izzie: You can't use your hands!

Ryan: That's just crazy! Who says so?

Izzie: The guy in stripes. *Points to his shirt * That means Alex gets a free shot.

Ryan: But- *Izzie blows the whistle * Okay! Fine. Here you go, Alex.

Alex: No! Ryan! Wait!

*Ryan whacks the puck so hard that it flies over Alex's head and crashes through a window *

*Moment of silence *

Ryan: I'm sure your mom didn't notice. Otherwise, she would've said-

Anya: Alexander!

Ryan: That! *Alex and Izzie give him a harsh look *

*Later inside… *

Ryan: Oh, come on, Anya. I'm sure this can be easily fixed.

Anya: Easily fixed? Ryan, I can't just pull a new window out of thin air.

Alex: Well, you never know unless you try.

*Anya gives him a serious look *

Ryan: Hey, don't blame him. It wasn't his fault. It was Izzie's fault for being a lousy referee!

Izzie: Lousy? You're the one who hit the puck!

Ryan: Well, if you would have just given me the point-

Izzie: Rules are rules!

*Argument continues *

Anya: Boys? Boys? BOYS!

*Argument stops *

Alex: Nice lungs, mom.

Anya: Alex, Izzie, you're free to go.

*Izzie and Alex leave. Ryan tries to leave but Anya stops him *

Anya: Not you. I would like to speak with you alone.

Ryan: *Gulps *

*In Anya's office *

Ryan: All right. I know what you're going to say. …No. Wait. I don't. Never mind.

Anya: Ryan, do you feel that you're a bad influence?

Ryan: What dat?

Anya: Well, let's just say that it's a person who does bad things and someone else who looks up at that person would think that it's a good idea when it really isn't.

Ryan: Oh, we don't want that.

Anya: Ryan, I feel that you are a bad influence to my son.

Ryan: What? That's ridiculous! What makes you think that?

Anya: Because you two pull pranks, break things, and the both of you do the most outrageous things.

Ryan: Like what?

Anya: I have a list right here.

*Ryan takes the list and scans it *

Ryan: Hmm, that was funny! Oh! Funnier! Oh my gosh I died laughing! Oh, Anya, You have a good way to bring back good memories.

Anya: That's not the point! The point is that I want you to stop doing these things. If so, Alex will stop doing these things too.

Ryan: Maybe you're a bad influence. You won't let him have any fun. WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER ARE YOU? What kind of parent won't let their child have a good time? Well, I for one will not let that happen! And there is nothing you can do about it!

*Moment of silence *

Anya: You know, you don't have to shout.

Ryan: Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you heard me. *Backs off * But seriously. We ARE boys and boys will be boys. I mean, we are what we are and we can't do anything about it. I'm sure you understand that, right? *Nudges her * Right?

Anya: Just keep the pranking down a bit and try not to break everything.

Ryan: You got it, muchacha! *Clicks tongue and leaves. Once he's out of her office, Alex waits for him. * You don't think I'm a bad influence, right?

Alex: No, not at all. Well, maybe a little.

Ryan: Oh.

Alex: Well maybe mom's right. Maybe we should settle down a bit.

Ryan: Yeah, maybe.

Alex: How about three times a week?

Ryan: Four.

Alex: Done! *Shakes hands *

*End of flashback *


	7. Darcy

Chapter 6: Darcy's family

Darcy: "I can't pull a window out of thin air." "You never know unless you try." You guys sound like my brothers!

Izzie: You have brothers, Darcy?

Darcy: Oh yeah. Plenty of brothers. I got sisters, too.

Izzie: How old are your siblings?

Darcy: There's Moree and Steele the 15-year-old twins. Then there's me, my brother Cathmor, my brother Cerano, and my sister Aparicia the quads. I'm the youngest of six kids.

Ryan: Ouch. You guys have a sibling rivalry?

Darcy: Slightly. Cathmor and Cerano HATE each other. I have no problems with any of my sibs…except Cerano. He's a moron.

Ryan: *Snicker*

Mariska: Did they help you in any of your acts of heroism?

Darcy: Yeah they did! Steele disabled security systems when I was freeing the captured kids. Cathmor and Cerano took out people that worked for the syndicate behind the kidnappings. Aparicia pinpointed the location of their HQs. Moree, however…

Mariska: However? What happened?

Darcy: She was one of THEM.

Ryan: WHOAT?

Darcy: Look at this.

*She takes a family photo out of her backpack and points to a tall, well-dressed, well-kept teenage girl. *

Darcy: That's Moree. She's a good girl. The ONLY good girl in my family.

Ryan: *Yawn * Good girls are boring.

Darcy: I know. Now look at this.

*She takes a color Polaroid photo out of her backpack. It shows the same girl Darcy pointed at, but her hair is wild and she's wearing a combat suit. *

Mariska: That's the same girl?

Darcy: Yeah it is! Look at her eyes in both photos.

*They are normal and light blue in the family photo but are dark purple and have white pupils in the Polaroid. *

Izzie: What happened to her?

Darcy: She was genetically altered. The eyes were a side effect of her alteration. I changed her back to normal, thankfully.

Ryan: How'd that go?

Darcy: …Let me explain.

*Flashback to early summer. Darcy and her siblings come to a clearing in the forest. They've already shut down all the HQs and freed every child except for Moree. *

Darcy: She's gotta be around here somewhere. Do you see any sign of her?

Steele: Nothin' yet!

Cerano: Wait! Shh! I heard something!

*They all quiet. A few moments pass and nothing happens. *

Cathmor: Yeah, nice effort dumb-

*Someone starts panting heavily *

Cathmor: That's not one of you guys, is it?

Aparicia: She's here…

Darcy: Get ready!

Cerano: Oh god!

*Genetically altered Moree jumps down from a high tree branch and lands behind Darcy *

GA Moree: Peekaboo! *Kicks Darcy in the back causing Darcy to fall down *

Darcy: *Stands up * Let's do this, guys!

*Cut back to the apartment *

Darcy: We fought against her for what seemed like hours. When we were finally able to tire her out, she turned back to normal.

Ryan: What? Why?

Darcy: Apparently there was a flaw in her genetic code. She would've turned back to normal if her stamina ran low. But we weren't done there…

*Back to the flashback. Moree is reverted and lying on the ground gasping for air while Darcy and the rest of her siblings are nursing wounds. *

Moree: What…happened? *Pants *

Darcy: It's over now. That's all that matters.

Steele: C'mon, sis. We need to get you to the hospital. We don't know WHAT'll happen to you.

*Moree starts to cough and twitch violently *

Cerano: Yeah, like that!

*Moree stands up, this time her eyes are neon yellow with no pupils. *

Moree: I do not need medical help. I do not need any of you!

*She runs to the edge of the clearing and shouts: *

Moree: I know your weakness, Darcy Lilyanne Junshin! I know it!

Darcy: I HAVE no weakness!

*Back to the apartment *

Darcy: So I chased her after she sped off! Moree led me to the ort and I tackled her! We both fell into the water…and everything faded to black.

Marisk: What? How? Why?

Darcy: I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but I never learned how to swim. The king of the afterlife possessed my sister and led her to kill me! Fifteen minutes later I was resurrected by his wife. That's why I'm alive today.

Ryan: Whoa. That is so - *Gasp * Oh my gosh, this apartment has PEANUT BUTTER! *Grabs the jar and starts eating it *

Darcy: I'm gonna guess you like peanut butter.

Ryan: You bet I do!

*Mariska's cell phone rings *


	8. News

Chapter 7: News for Mariska

Mariska: I have to take this. *Checks caller ID * Oh, yeah.

*She puts it on speaker *

Mariska: Mariska Eladellka speaking

Ryan: *Snicker * Eladellka.

Guy on end: Yes, this is Dr. Thomas Ahren.

Mariska: *Tenses up * Is this about my test?

Dr. Ahren: Yes it is.

Mariska: Hold on. *Stands up * I…I need to be alone for this.

*She goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. The lock clicks *

Izzie: What's this about?

Darcy: No clue.

*Ryan slurps the jar of peanut butter clean and puts the open end on the door then puts his ear on the bottom. *

Izzie: Ryan! It's not polite to eavesdrop!

Ryan: Shh!

*Ryan listens to the phone conversation. After a few moments his jaw drops. *

Ryan: Oh. My…gosh!

Darcy: *Drinks the rest of her water and does the same thing as Ryan * I gotta hear this.

Ryan: Izzie! Check it out!

Izzie: *Sigh * Fine. *Puts his ear on the door *

*In the bathroom, Mariska ended her phone conversation and is staring at the mirror in disbelief. *

Mariska: I…I don't believe this. I need to call Scout! *Breathes heavily *

*She dials the phone again. It rings for a while. *

Mariska: Come ON! Pick up the phone!

Scout: *Picks up * Talk to me.

Mariska: Sweetie, it's me. Listen.

Scout: Oh god. Are the results in?

Mariska: Yes. It's positive. You're going to be a father.

*Darcy and Izzie react the same way as Ryan. *

*Mariska hears a "thud" on the end of the line. *

Mariska: Scout? A-Are you there?

*There's no reply for a while, but Soldier picks up the phone. *

Soldier: Who is this? What did you tell Scout?

Mariska: It's me, Soldier. What happened to him?

Soldier: He's lying on the ground. Wait…he just twitched. I think he'll be fine. What'd you tell him?

Mariska: I just told him that I'm p…preg…nant.

Soldier: WHAT? You two are in a HEAP of trouble!

Mariska: I know.

Scout: *Groans * Uhh, Soldier?

Soldier: Boy, you and your girl are going to have to be punished.

Scout: It's my fault entirely. Don't punish Avie. Whatever you think is reasonable will be find.

Soldier: Hmm. How about I tell her brother and let him take care of ya?

Scout: Oh…uhh…

Soldier: Great! Hut hut hut… *Fades away *

Scout: Oh my god, Mariska! This is amazing! I'm so excited! But now Heavy's gonna kill me, so…

Mariska: You can take him down any day. I know you can.

Scout: Thanks, Avie. I'll see you when you come back to the base.

Mariska: I love you, Scott.

Scout: I love you too, Mariska.

Heavy: *Faintly * The Scout did WHAT?

Scout: I think that's my cue to leave. Bye!

Mariska: Be strong.

*She hangs up. Ryan and Izzie go back to the living room but Ryan still stands by the door when Mariska opens it. *

Ryan: Ow! Uh…

Mariska: Ryan, why were you listening to the door?


	9. Conclusion

Chapter 8: Conclusion

Ryan: I was just…uh…practicing how to crack a vault!

Mariska: On the bathroom door?

Ryan: Yes! Believe me, you find some SURPRISING things! UnEXPECTED things! Some POSITIVE results!

Mariska: All right, already! I'm pregnant!

Darcy: *Sarcastically * No, really?

Mariska: Wait. You guys knew?

Izzie: We all knew. I don't think having a private conversation on speaker is a good idea.

Mariska: *Nervous chuckle *Right.

Ryan: Man! This is the second time I eavesdrop on a conversation about someone getting pregnant!

Darcy: Lemme guess. The first one was the Grand Duchess?

Ryan: Aw, yeah! (**i do have a fanfic on that if you want to check it out.)**

Mariska: Oh my god! I'm going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby! Me and Scout! Well, I'm the one having the baby, not Scout. But it's all just so exciting!

Ryan: Yes, it's so exciting that you're having a kid while the father is being destroyed by the big uncle. Trust me, I can see the kid now: no voice and no limbs, let alone, no father.

Izzie: Ryan!

Darcy: Don't listen to him, Mariska. He's just being a moron.

Ryan: Sorry! My opinion!

Darcy: Hon, you need to be happy.

Mariska: I am happy. I know Scout is as well. I'm not entirely sure about my brother.

Izzie: He's probably happy for you but HATES Scout right now.

Mariska: That sounds right.

Ryan: Yeah. Right now I think I can hear a 20-something-year old man screaming in pain as a big Russian guy beats him up.

Darcy: *Covers Ryan's mouth* Oh, Shaddup!

Izzie: Will you stop it?

Mariska: Thank you both. *Sigh * This is so incredible. I…I'm overcome. *Chuckling * Oh my god…

Izzie: Well, congrats Mariska!

Darcy: Yeah!

Ryan: Enjoy your weight gaining and cravings and morning sickness and-

*Everyone is giving him a dirty look *

Ryan: …I'll be quiet.

Mariska: Much better. I wonder if the rest of my team knows?

Darcy: Hmm. You're right.

*Mariska's cell phone rings again. She answers it and puts it on speaker. *

Mariska: Hello?

Heavy: Sister! I just heard! I am uncle?

Mariska: You bet, big guy!

Ryan: Isn't that why you just beat up her boyfriend?

Heavy: Da!

Darcy: Hey! You should be happy for him! He's the father!

Heavy: He is baby man! He is coward! How can I be happy for him?

Scout: I can still hear, y'know.

Heavy: SHUT UP! You are not a real man!

Ryan: Uh, excuse me, Mr. Heavy? I was wondering what it takes to be a real man.

Heavy: Must be big. Scout is tiny!

Ryan: What's wrong with being tiny?

Heavy: Must have gun, not bat!

Ryan: Especially not a talking one. *Laughs * Uh. Continue.

Heavy: Must be strong! No sissy baby man-girl!

Ryan: Well, it's official. I'm not a man. Wait! I'm Russian, like you!

Heavy: Ha! You are good, then!

Scout: Hey, can I talk to her?

Heavy: I broke both your arms! You cannot hold phone!

Ryan: Yeah, you cannot hold phone! Hehe…hey, you wanna come over?

Heavy: He cannot. He is in intensive care.

Medic: Ja.

Ryan: Oh well. Can I be your Facebook friend?

Heavy: What is this Facebook? I do not have internet.

Ryan: What? You don't have internet? You are STUPID!

Heavy: What did you say?

Ryan: You're…stupendous?

Heavy: I am coming over and I'll bring Sasha! *Hangs up *

Ryan: Oh! She sounds nice.

Mariska: Ryan, Sasha is his 150 kg minigun.

Ryan: A…gun?

Mariska: It fires $200 custom made bullets at 10,000 rounds per minute.

Darcy: Oh, you are SCREWED.

*Ryan is scared *

Ryan: Help.

Izzie: Oh, Ryan. You're not actually afraid of him, are you?

Ryan: This is a heavy guy named Heavy with a minigun named Sasha. How can I not be scared? I'm just gonna die! *Sobs * I'm gonna miss so much in my life because a big guy with a teeny tiny minigun is gonna come in here and kill me!

Darcy: Uh, miniguns aren't mini. She said it was 150 kg. That's 330 pounds. It's ironically named.

Ryan: I don't even know what that means! I was dropped on my head when I was born!

*Everyone looks at him strangely *

Ryan: What? Complicated birth. Gimme a break, gosh.

Izzie: Wait, Mariska, you're his sister. Can't you talk Heavy out of destroying Ryan?

Mariska: Well…

Ryan: And I wanted to beat up Scout so badly! It looked like so much fun!

Mariska: …Nope. Nothing I can do.

*Heavy pounds on the door and knocks it down. He picks up Sasha. *

Heavy: Tiny man, come out and fight!

Ryan: Oh, flounders!

Darcy: Duck and cover!

*Heavy starts firing Sasha at everything in the apartment, completely destroying it. *

*Becca and Alexis return and stand in the doorway *

Becca: Oh. *Inhales through teeth * Remember what I was gonna say earlier? THIS is what I would've said would happen.

Alexis: Jeez. I hope they're okay.

*Meanwhile, everyone else is out of the building *

Ryan: So…we're cool, right?

Heavy: Da!

Darcy returned to Boston and continued to train to become queen of the afterlife. She learned how to swim, too.

Mariska and Heavy returned to the BLU barracks where Mariska was greeted and congratulated by most. (Soldier was still angry at her and Scout.) They both went back to work after Scout was let out of intensive care.

Izzie went to college and got his master's degree in medicine. He is now a great doctor.

Ryan spent a few months with the circus, but after plenty of injuries and trips to Izzie, he decided to stay with him and decided to work at a McDonald's until he got enough money to go to Disney World.


End file.
